


Coffee Blue

by pinkudandelion (jaystomp_virus)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystomp_virus/pseuds/pinkudandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek Tweak y el amor. <br/>¿Qué responderá Craig a su declaración?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Blue

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._ __  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

La alarma suena de manera intensa y repetitiva en la cabeza de Tweek y, con los pelos de punta, cierra el libro y se levanta para dirigirse a la próxima clase. Camina por los pasillos alerta, sus enormes ojos color avellana se pierden en cada persona con la que se encuentra sin llegar a retener ningún rostro en la mente, las palabras de sus compañeros de universidad son el eco de pensamientos tan lejanos como los suyos propios y con un suspiro se sienta en las escaleras, coge el móvil y comprueba que Craig todavía no ha respondido al mensaje.

Cada persona es un mundo tan complejo que, Tweek Tweak teme, no ser capaz de poder llegar a conocerse a sí mismo tan bien como le gustaría. La falta de autoestima, la presión de unos padres que sólo piensan en sí mismos, su escasa vida social, el fracaso personal en el que se siente sumergido y los nervios a flor de piel son como agujas que se clavan en su delicado cuerpo y provocan espasmos de los que muchos se ríen, avergonzado y como consecuencia, cada vez es más difícil para él abrir su corazón.

_Me gustas._

Dos palabras que no deja de leer en la pantalla del viejo móvil. Probablemente si hubiera sabido que su amigo iba a tardar tanto en contestar el mensaje no lo habría mandado. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde y el chico rubio siente que va a explotar si no recibe una respuesta pronto.

Por la tarde cuando acaban las clases decide que, a pesar de la amenaza de lluvias, prefiere ir caminando hasta casa. Cruza los dedos para que el hombre del tiempo se haya equivocado ya que se le ha quedado el paraguas en la cafetería y lo último que quiere es llegar empapado a la habitación y tener que escuchar a sus padres, una vez más.

La velocidad de los pasos de Tweek es proporcional a su estado emocional. Paseando por las calles de South Park, esas calles que lo han visto crecer, se detiene frente a la tienda de discos. Allí busca a Craig con la mirada, escondido tras un cartel que dice 2x1 en vinilos, y se encuentran a través de las gruesas pestañas y el temblor de su cuerpo con los ojos zafiro de su mejor amigo. Durante un instante intenta descifrar la mirada enigmática de Tucker y luego cuando parece que va a decir algo, sale corriendo.

Corre durante minutos bajo la tensa mirada de los vecinos, sigue como un robot el camino de regreso a casa, maldice entre dientes las gotas de agua que empiezan a empapar la ropa que con tanto esmero había planchado, sacude la cabeza y grita histérico, nervioso, asustado como el niño de 10 años que una vez le dijo a Craig Tucker en medio del colegio que no lo quería, que estaban mejor separados, que aquello era una locura. Saca las llaves del bolsillo y empuja una contra la cerradura impaciente, grita, hace lo mismo con las demás del llavero hasta que acierta y empuja con el puño haciéndose daño con la puerta, sube por las escaleras a trompicones y de nuevo grita –esta vez más alto– al ver que está solo en casa. Tira la mochila hacia un lado, se acuesta en la cama boca abajo y grita, grita en voz alta y en silencio, golpea los cojines y se muerde los labios, desata toda su frustración consigo mismo y la pequeña cama. Y con la voz rota y los ojos inyectados en sangre se abraza sobre sí mismo cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Tweek Tweak sigue siendo ese chico de ojos color avellana, piel suave como un melocotón y pelo rubio, demasiado preocupado por lo que le rodea, siempre con la voz de sus padres en la cabeza. Con miedo a no ser suficiente, a no dar la talla, a convertirse en un error sin solución.  Su cuerpo, aunque ha cambiado, sigue guardando los mismos anhelos y deseos desde que era pequeño. La vida, de la que esperaba lo que le ha dado, consiste en ir a la universidad, estudiar y ayudar a sus padres en el negocio familiar siempre que puede. Entre cafés y apuntes, a veces se reúne con Craig Tucker. El único con el que mantiene el contacto después de todos estos años. Su constante.

Esa noche sueña con esos ojos color azul. Azul. Su color favorito. El azul y su amplia tonalidad, el azul del cielo al amanecer y al anochecer, y es ese, el azul de una noche oscura y tormentosa el que define a Craig. Camina sobre las nubes, extiende las manos para alcanzar las de su amigo y lo pierde. De pronto todo se desvanece y cae en el vacío y se despierta sobresaltado en mitad de la madrugada. Recuerda todo lo que pasó antes de quedarse dormido, se mete en la cama con la ropa húmeda con olor a invierno y se estremece, sabe que le espera un día duro y ,entre bostezos y escalofríos, solo desea dormir tranquilo de una vez.

La alarma del despertador suena una vez y para Tweek es suficiente. Se levanta de golpe y cuando termina de arreglarse coge la mochila y baja a la cafetería, sin perder la rutina de tomarse un café allí y coger otro para el camino. Por suerte sus padres están demasiado ocupados para fijarse en él así que se va sin decir nada. En el bus coge el móvil, entre sorbo y sorbo comprueba las notificaciones y algo se acelera en su interior cuando ve que Craig le ha contestado.

_Tío, tenemos que hablar._

Tweek sonríe al darse cuenta de que ha leído el mensaje con la voz de Craig, contesta y sigue bebiendo a poquitos el café para saborearlo mejor. Por la ventana observa las calles, por primera vez en años descubre que la tienda de costura ha cerrado, que hay señales de prohibido pasar, fachadas de edificios de colores diferentes a lo que él recordaba, se fija y suspira. _¿Cuántas cosas habré pasado por alto?_ Con el cuerpo en tensión estruja el vaso reciclable y espera una respuesta _. Quizás sea un ciego emocional también_. Suspira y baja las escaleras con este pensamiento en mente.

En clase sentado frente a la pizarra y con el libro abierto de par en par sus pensamientos viajan de nuevo, siente como si fuera un recuerdo de hace dos días, su discusión con Craig delante de todas las niñas asiáticas. El rechazo que tuvo que soportar el de ojos azules por parte de su familia y compañeros, como a pesar de lo mal que lo había hecho Tucker le había calmado diciéndole _sígueme la corriente_ y como, desde aquel día, los dos se habían hecho amigos íntimos. Los dos no habían vuelto a sacar el tema de la homosexualidad. Tampoco hacía falta. Entre ambos existía esa conexión en la que sin palabras se entendían.

Pero Tweek es torpe y ha tardado años en descubrir lo que siente por su mejor amigo. También ha necesitado mucho tiempo para decidir qué hacer con esos sentimientos, si estaría bien confesarse o sería mejor no decir nada. Después de  todo si algo no quiere es estropear lo único que le da sentido a su vida.

Fue leyendo una de las frases que adornaban los sobres de café  cuando reunió todo el coraje para escribir aquellas dos palabras.

**El destino es el que baraja**

**Las cartas, pero nosotros**

**Somos los que jugamos.**

Un bip hace que se sobresalte, en el móvil un mensaje que lo cambiará todo de manera irreversible.

_Quedamos en el estanque Stark a las 8._

+++

Tweek llega cinco minutos antes de lo acordado al lugar de la cita, juega con uno de los mechones más largos de su cabellera, mira hacía izquierda y derecha obligándose a no decir nada y mientras los minutos perduran en el aire como el rastro de un avión hacia ninguna parte y cualquier sitio. Con la vista fija en el suelo se percata de que lleva un zapato desatado, se agacha y lo intenta atar de manera rápida terminando aquello en un lazo de dudosas proporciones. Se le pone la piel de gallina cuando escucha a sus espaldas la voz de Craig y se pone en pie de golpe.

—¡Aaaah! ¡H-Hola! —el chico rubio es un mapa de tics que el de ojos zafiro conoce de memoria. Éste sonríe y alza las cejas.

—Hey, ¿qué tal?

Craig se sienta mientras estira los brazos sobre el respaldo del banco, algo ya gastado por el paso del tiempo, Tweek hace lo mismo copiándole y se muerde el labio con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas.

El chico rubio siente la mirada profunda de su mejor amigo sobre el cuerpo e intenta no sonrojarse, aunque como no hacerlo en esas circunstancias, le ha abierto su corazón. Y se siente como si se hubiera tirado de la torre más alta del mundo sin paracaídas. Salir ileso semeja una posibilidad muy remota.

—He dicho que cómo estás, Tweek.

—¡Ahhh! Ehhh estoy bien, sí, como siempre —se encoge y se frota los ojos nervioso—, quiero decir que las cosas no son tristes ni felices. En el punto medio. ¿Entiendes?

—Pues ayer no lo parecías.

Craig mira de soslayo a su amigo, una mezcla de preocupación y cariño se funden.

—¡Oh Dios! Ayer…

—Sí, ayer Tweek, te vi cuando estaba trabajando. Y, por cierto, de momento no atravieso escaparates. No hace falta que pongas tu salud en peligro y salgas corriendo —Craig ahoga una risita y mira cómplice al chico rubio—. Podrías haberte hecho daño.

Tweek con los ojos abiertos como un búho y las mejillas sonrojadas retuerce entre las manos la tela del pantalón y esquiva la mirada de Craig. Escucha atento y avergonzado todo lo que dice, interiormente mil palabras quieren salírsele del pecho, pero su corazón tiene demasiado miedo de ser totalmente sincero. En la punta de la lengua revolotea la confesión de amor que, torpemente, olvidó ensayar frente al espejo.

—Ayer…ehhh, te envié un mensaje y todavía no me has dicho nada —esto último lo dice de carrerilla, rápido, sin casi escucharse. De reojo se sorprende al ver como el chico moreno sonríe—. ¿Es que no vas a decir nada? —insiste rozando la histeria y sin circulación en las manos de la presión, el sudor comienza a hacerse presente—. Te he abierto mi corazón y tú sólo me das silencio, ¡¿ahh?!

El chico rubio se arma de valor y busca con la mirada la respuesta que, al parecer, no va a escuchar. Lucha por descifrar el lenguaje de Craig Tucker, su enigmática sonrisa, la parsimonia de sus gestos, la profundidad de su mirada, la cercanía de ambos cuerpos. Pero en ese momento siente que no le vendría nada mal un diccionario. Aunque a ciencia cierta todavía no existe tal cosa. De hecho _podría ser él el primero en redactarlo_. Tweek sacude la cabeza nervioso su organismo empieza a necesitar café en vena, no es momento de pensar en tonterías.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga Tweek? Hemos pasado media vida juntos, lo sabemos todo el uno del otro, todas las semanas nos vemos, hablamos cada día. No es nada nuevo lo que me has dicho. ¿O es que te crees que no lo notaba? Que nunca lo he notado, quiero decir. Para mi es algo natural, que me quieras, a tu manera. No puedo imaginarlo de otra forma.

A medida que Craig habla, Tweek se gira inconscientemente hacia él, sin perder el hilo de la conversación las palabras salen solas.

—¡Jesucristo! Pero no se trata de mí… sino de nosotros. ¿Qué hay de ti Craig Tucker? O debo asimilar que un gnomo robó tu corazón junto con varios calzoncillos míos —esto último hace que Craig vuelva a reír levemente y los tics de Tweek cada vez son más seguidos.

—Mis sentimientos son recíprocos. Pensé que lo sabrías después de todo lo que he dicho antes. Tu y yo somos el día y la noche, vamos de la mano —dice y entrelaza los largos y finos dedos con los del chico rubio—. No podemos romper el corazón de todas las fans del _yaoi_ , ¿recuerdas?

Una risa nerviosa y ahogada se proyecta en los ojos zafiro del chico moreno, Tweek asiente intentando digerir lo que ha escuchado. Piensa en todas esas fans asiáticas que dibujaron de mil maneras su relación y se acerca a Craig colocando la mano que tiene libre sobre su pecho y le respira cerca de los labios, antes de besarlo por primera vez, decide que no podría existir mejor retrato de esa relación que el suyo propio. Y por primera vez desde que tiene uso de memoria el mundo se tiñe de mil colores, una paleta extensa como el arcoíris, siente como su cuerpo se relaja, vuelve una y otra vez a los labios de su _más que mejor amigo_ y sonríe, liberado.

Y la libertad sólo tiene un sabor, Craig.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic de South Park. Agradeceré cualquier comentario :3


End file.
